Through the Fire
by mistykate78
Summary: Our favorite foursome try to get on with their lives after the defeat of Voldemort when tragedy strikes again. Can the love of one hold on...Through the Fire? Primarily a Harry/Ginny story but features Ron/Hermione too.
1. The Day After

A/N: Most unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Most unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. Also, for the most part, this follows the story line but I may stray from it if it fits my story.

Harry Potter slowly woke up and as he did, the events of the previous day came flooding back. The war, the defeat of Voldemort, the death of so many of his friends. A dull ache filled his soul as he laid on his four poster bed trying to summon the strength to face another day. Harry looked around him. If it weren't for the events that had just taken place, it could have passed for a normal morning at Hogwarts. Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean were all sprawled in their beds asleep. Harry, along with the majority of the survivors from the battle, had elected to stay at Hogwarts for the night. People made makeshift beds in classrooms or any unoccupied room they could find. Except for the Slytherin common room. No one slept there. Not even the few Slytherin's that were on their side. Harry finally sat up on his bed. He was not looking forward to the many funerals due to take place over the next week or so, yet he refused to miss a one. Harry dressed and headed downstairs to the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't looking forward to facing anyone yet. He hoped he would be the first one up. He reached the bottom and thought he was alone but then he heard someone crying softly from one of the big armchairs by the fire. Harry didn't know if he should go over or pretend like he hadn't heard anything. Then he saw the slip of red hair.

"Ginny?" Harry asked softly as he moved to face her.

Ginny Weasley sat curled up in the armchair, a box of tissues in her hand. Her eyes were red and swollen from the tears that she had shed.

"Please, Harry, just go away." She said softly as she made the effort to dry her tears.

Harry kneeled down in front of her so that he was eye level with her.

"Ginny, I'm sorry-" Harry took her hand.

Ginny snatched her hand away and interrupted him. "Don't!" she said in a choked voice. "Please, Harry, please just go." She whispered.

Harry's shoulders slumped as he obeyed her wish and headed down to the great hall. As he was walking down the hall, he ran into Hermione.

"Hi, Harr-" she greeted, then stopped as she noticed the look on his face. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"No, Hermione, I'm not. Ginny is in the common room crying her eyes out, probably over her brother. She won't let me stay. She practically begged me to leave. I knew she was mad at me, but I didn't realize how she really felt about me. I think she despises me, Hermione. Maybe even hates me. And I can't blame her. I dumped her and wouldn't let her come along with us. She had to stay here and endure the Carrow's torture. Then Fred died fighting my battle." Harry's voice cracked. "It was my battle. Why did all these people have to suffer? Why couldn't it have been me? I was ready for it!"

Hermione grabbed Harry's hands in hers. "Harry, none of this is your fault! Because of you, Voldemort is no longer a threat! You're a hero. And, I don't think Ginny hates you or despises you. She just has a lot to process right now.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Could you please talk to her? I don't want her to be alone like that."

"Of course, Harry. I'll go right now. But are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I'll be- good enough." He said. "I'm headed downstairs. Please tell Ginny that I would like to talk to her if she will let me."

The two friends hugged tightly and parted ways.

Harry headed downstairs to the great hall and found that people had started to get up and around. There was a quiet buzz of conversation among the various groups that were scattered throughout the hall. Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and went to say hello.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry said quietly and then instantly regretted his choice of words. There was nothing good about it. His face reddened and he opened his mouth to apologize. Mr. Weasley cut him off.

"It is a good morning, Harry. It's the beginning of a peaceful era in the wizarding community, thanks to you."

"Sir, how can you say that?" Harry asked brokenly. "I'm lucky that you're even speaking to me. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. I should have been the one to-"

This time Mrs. Weasley interrupted him. "Now, now, Harry dear. I don't want to hear those kinds of thoughts coming from you. None of this is your fault. Arthur is quite right. We have you to thank for defeating Voldemort. " she said this as cheerfully as she could but Harry saw through her red swollen eyes. She was grieving for the son that she could never get back. Why was he putting additional pressure and worry on them?"

"Sorry to be so depressing, you guys. I'll be fine, I promise. But is there anything that I can get for you? Anything at all?" Harry forced a positive tone.

"Nothing, Harry, thanks." Mr. Weasley replied as he put his arm around his wife.

"Harry, we're going to be leaving in a bit to go back to the Burrow to make pr-preparations." Mrs. Weasley faltered over the words. "You'll be coming with us, so have your things packed, okay? And pass the word to Ron and Ginny. Oh, and to Hermione too."

"Mrs. Weasley, thanks for the invitation, but I don't know if that's a good idea." Harry objected. How could he live among this family that had lost so much because of him?

"Nonsense, Harry. I'll hear none of that. You're coming to the Burrow and that's that." Mrs. Weasley overruled.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it." Harry acquiesced.

Harry headed back up to the Gryffindor tower to pass the news along to his friends. He hoped that Hermione had been able to calm down Ginny. Harry's head filled with thoughts of him and Ginny during their brief time together. His heart ached to be that way with her again. But it would probably never happen now. He shook his head. Did he really think she would just jump into his arms the moment this was all over?

Harry forced the thoughts out of his head as he entered the common room through the portrait. He didn't even realize that he hadn't been asked for a password.

Once inside, he found Ron and Hermione sitting together on a couch, talking. He walked over to them. "Hey." He said tentatively. "Ron, your mum said we were leaving soon and to come to the Great Hall. You too, Hermione. They want you to come to the Burrow." Harry stopped. He looked at Ron a bit awkwardly. "Er, do you know where Ginny is?"

Hermione answered. "She's upstairs packing, Harry. I'll tell her we're leaving."

As Hermione left, Harry turned to Ron. "Listen, mate, I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt your sister. But somehow I have and I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Harry. I don't blame you. She's all mixed up about Fred." Ron said.

Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs then, Ginny trying her best to avoid Harry. "Ready then?" Harry asked. They headed to the Great Hall.

Harry and his friends spent the remaining time saying goodbye to their friends and promising to get together once everything settled down. Finally, it was time to leave. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's gathered by the fireplace in the Great Room. The fireplace had been connected to the Floo Network for the day so people could get home quickly.

Harry was the last to use the fireplace. With a heavy heart, he quietly but firmly said, "The Burrow" and disappeared through the flames.

A/N: Please review! They inspire me!


	2. Saying Goodbye

A/N: I don't own anything!

The graveyard was gray and chilly as if the weather had been charmed to match the feelings of the mourners. It had been five days since the battle and Harry and the Weasley's were at Fred's funeral. Harry sat near the front with the Weasley's and Hermione.

The last five days at the Burrow had seemed never-ending. Ginny avoided him at all costs and although Harry desperately wanted to talk to her and get everything straightened out between them, he could never find a moment alone with her. Harry spent most of his time alone, out in the orchard, or flying his broom on long rides throughout the countryside. But a lot of his time had been spent attending the funerals of his friends. There had been one every day and two on one day.

The hardest one was Lupin and Tonks funeral. Harry had sat in his seat and watched little Teddy swing his legs back and forth in the chair, oblivious of the grieving around him. Afterwards, Harry had went up to Andromeda and said that he would like to help them out in any way that they needed. Teddy was Harry's godson and he would see that the both of them were well taken care of. Andromeda had smiled at him but turned his offer down. She said that Harry was welcome to come see Teddy anytime but that they would be just fine.

Harry brought his thoughts back to the present and focused on Fred's family. George had taken this the hardest. Without Fred to finish his sentences and to take part in their jokes and pranks, he always walked around looking a bit lost. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still grieving too, but they always tried to put up a brave front in front of everyone.

As far as how Harry himself felt, he often felt like if he took one wrong step, he would plunge into the murkiness that tried to drag him down day after day. He felt like a hundred dementors constantly surrounded him. Harry was saved from further self evaluation as the funeral began.

The aged wizard who was presiding over the funeral, talked about Fred's bravery and honor in battle and how he fought for what he believed in even though it meant his life. He then invited friends and family to share memories of Fred so that everyone could celebrate Fred's life rather than mourn his death.

Harry was a bit shocked as person after person stood up and told stories of jokes Fred and George had pulled on them or others. He was even more shocked as the Weasley family chuckled fondly at the memories shared. Harry felt himself standing up.

"I, uh, well, I just wanted to share a few words." Harry started hesitantly. "When I think about Fred, I always go back to the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts. This was when Umbridge was running the school and everyone had just about had enough of her. Fred and George had both decided they had had quite enough of her and that they were leaving Hogwarts, but not without a bang. They set off so many fireworks, jinxes, and who knows what else, and then they hopped on their brooms and just flew right out of the door. It was great and I never forgot that." Harry sat down in his seat and let out the breath that he had been holding the whole time. Hermione was sitting beside him and squeezed his hand encouragingly. The sharing of memories went on a bit longer but finally was finished. The wizard raised his wand and the coffin floated into the earth. He then raised his wand again and the freshly dug dirt was put back on top. The tombstone was engraved by another swish of the wand. The Weasley's walked to the tombstone and left fresh flowers. The funeral was over.

A/N: Okay, this chapter is pretty short because who wants to read about funerals? Not me! But it had to be done. Next chapter is MUCH better, I promise! And I will update again soon. Please, please review. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate your opinions and thoughts.


	3. Bittersweet

It had been two weeks since the battle

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter..unfortunately!

It had been two weeks since the battle. All the funerals were over and Harry felt the emotional drain of going to so many funerals. Ginny had still managed to elude him, which wasn't too hard with all that was going on. But everything was settling down somewhat and Harry was determined to talk to her and to find out where they stood. Ginny had been slipping out of the house before Harry woke up. Today, he woke up well before the rest of the house did and went to Ginny's bedroom. He pushed open the door quietly and slipped in.

Ginny lay in her bed with a blanket lightly spread over her. Harry moved over to her. "Ginny." He whispered.

Ginny woke and slowly opened her eyes. It took a second for her eyesight to adjust and take in the fact that Harry was in her room.

She averted her eyes. "Harry, what are you doing?" she asked in a resigned tone.

"We need to talk." Harry said gently.

"Harry ,it's early. We can talk later." Ginny replied, turning to lay on her side, facing away from Harry.

"No, we can't. You avoid me all the time. You've been slipping out early to avoid me and I can't get a moment alone with you. You won't look at me or talk to me." Harry said softly.

"And what is it that you would like to talk about?" Ginny asked icily.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. I really thought that I was doing the right thing for you by leaving you at Hogwarts. Ginny, you know I love you, right? I love you so much. I know you're mad at me. You might even hate me. I deserve it. " Harry ended brokenly. "I just-I just wanted you to know that I love you. I always have." Harry started for the door, his shoulders slumped.

"Harry Potter!" Harry turned around to see Ginny sitting up in her bed and her hands clenched into fists.

"You are not going to just come in here and say that you love me and walk out. If you want to talk, we're going to talk. First of all, you really hurt me when you left me behind to go off with Ron and Hermione. I get that you felt you had to protect me EVEN THOUGH I fought along side of you at the Department of Mysteries. It's that you were really protecting yourself. You didn't want me to get hurt because YOU would feel guilty and YOU would be hurting. Well, what about me? How do you think it was for me EVERY DAY trapped in that castle with those BEASTS? What kinds of thoughts do you think crossed my mind every day about what could be happening to you?" And secondly, I'm hurt because you didn't trust me enough to go with you. Ron and Hermione could have just as easily been hurt but they went with you. You trusted them to help you. Why couldn't you just TRUST that I could help? That I could take care of myself?" Ginny finished and collapsed on the bed in sobs. Harry moved to her side immediately and reached out to hold her. She pushed him away. "Get AWAY from me, Harry!" she yelled. "How DARE you think you can just come back and we would just start over again like nothing happened?" she roared.

Harry felt his heart rip into two pieces as she lashed out at him. "Ginny." He whispered. "I-I do trust you. I would trust you with my life. But, you're right. I was just protecting myself when I broke up with you so you would stay at Hogwarts. Because if anything happened to you, I knew I couldn't handle it. It was selfish of me and I'm so sorry, Ginny. I'm sorry I've screwed up so badly. Is there any way to fix us? I love you. I love you so much, Gin."

Silence. Harry turned his head as the tears spilled over. He'd lost her. What would he do without her? They were sitting on the opposite sides of the bed now, facing away from each other. Harry felt the bed shift. Ginny came around and faced him.

She raised a trembling hand and wiped the tears from his face. Harry cupped her face in his hands and searched her eyes.

"Harry, I don't know if I have anything left to give you right now." Ginny whispered. "I've been hurt maybe irreparably hurt, I don't know. I don't know if we can make it out of this. But I know that I love you. I've loved you every since I was 10 years old. And for that reason, I'll give everything to try.

"I'll take it." Harry replied with a feeble smile. "I love you so much. I have a question, and it's alright to say no."

Ginny nodded slightly. "I know we have a long way to go and that I have to show you that you can trust me again. But I was wondering if I could give you a kiss. Ginny hesitated for the briefest of seconds and consented.

Harry pulled her to him and cradled her face with his hand. Their lips met in the gentlest of kisses. It was sweet and painful at the same time. Sweet because it was the smallest of starts and painful because it was a reminder of all they had lost. Harry pulled away but kept her hands in his.

They stayed in Ginny's room almost until lunch, talking things out and coming to understandings about the things that had happened in the past year. There were the occasional kisses, but for the most part, they just sat across from each other on her bed, holding hands and talking. And it was enough.

A/N: I hope you like it! Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your reviews are awesome! Please continue to review. I'll update soon!


	4. Golden Opportunity

A/N: I don't own anything except my own creations

A/N: I don't own anything except my own creations!

It was breakfast at the Weasley's and everyone was at the table. They were all discussing the plans they had for the day when four owls came flying through the open window and hovered above.

"Oh, I bet it's from Hogwarts!" Hermione squealed as each of them opened their letters. The owls, free from their burdens, flew back the way they came.

Harry opened his.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to announce the re-opening of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. As some of the seventh year students like yourself weren't able to complete their seventh year, we have decided upon two options available to you if you desire to complete your education. _

_You may return to Hogwarts this year to complete your education._

_You may complete a placement test and enroll in a shortened term to take the classes that you need further instruction in._

_The new term will begin on September 8__th__. If you are interested in taking the placement test, it is scheduled to take place at the school on August 2__nd__. Kindly inform us of your decision either way, so we can plan accordingly._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Harry looked up from his letter to see everyone processing the news. Ginny's letter was like the usual school letters since she was a sixth year last year. She peeked over Harry's shoulder and read his letter after she had finished her own.

The day's plans forgotten for now, everyone lingered at the breakfast table and discussed how they should go about finishing their schooling.

"Well, there's one good thing about this." Ginny teased. "We're all in the same year now."

"I don't know about you two." Harry began slowly. "But it feels kind of weird to think about going back to Hogwarts after everything that happened last year."

Ron nodded in agreement, but Hermione looked horrified.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, don't tell me you're not thinking of going back at all!" she shrieked.

Harry exchanged an amused glance with Ron. "We probably will, but that doesn't change the way I feel about it."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione spent the day discussing what the three friends would do. Hermione wanted to take the full year, but Harry and Ron were adamant that they take the placement test. In the end, it was decided that the three of them would all take the placement test- Hermione begrudgingly agreed that it was the best option for the three of them. And although Ginny wanted Harry to be with her at Hogwarts for the whole year, she understood how he felt. They sent owls to Hogwarts informing them of their decision and Hermione set a study schedule for them up to the test date, much to Harry and Ron's protests.

The day of August 2nd was clear and sunny. Harry and his friends rose early so that they could apparate to Hogsmeade for the assessment tests. Harry dressed quickly and knocked on Ginny's door. He heard a soft "come in" so he entered the room.

"Hey!" she said with a smile on her face. Harry walked over to Ginny and enveloped her into a hug.

"Hey yourself, love." Ginny reached up for the kiss she knew was hers to claim.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with the decision we made about today?" Harry said, taking her hands in his. "I told you I wouldn't leave you out again and this is included."

Ginny looked down at the floor and then back up at Harry again. "Harry, when we first started working on our relationship after the battle, I honestly didn't know if we'd make it. But you have really made me feel loved and- and I know now that you would never do anything that would be bad for us. So, whatever you decide about school- even though I would love for you to be there all year- I know that you're making the best decision for us- not just you. I trust you, Harry." She said simply with a cute little shrug.

Harry tried to find his voice. "Gin, I'm so glad that you feel that way again. It was awful to think I had almost lost you. I love you so much. And I really do think this is the best decision for us. I can take the assessment test and take a shortened class load. That way, I can go ahead and get started on a career and we can plan for our future."

Their lips met again with an intensity that spoke of everything they had poured into their relationship over the last few weeks.

Harry broke away reluctantly. "Ron and Hermione are probably waiting for us downstairs."

Ginny threaded her fingers through his and they headed downstairs to meet Ron and Hermione.

The four friends apparated to the Three Broomsticks. Ron looked longingly at the bar, but Hermione urged him onward toward the school. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the gate. Filch was at the gate admitting the students in. He gave them a dirty look and begrudgingly opened the gate for them to enter in. Harry and his friends entered the castle doors and walked into the Great Hall.

As they entered the castle, memories of the battle came flooding back to Harry. Ginny sensed that something was up and gave Harry a questioning look and squeezed his hand. Harry forced a reassuring smile.

"Ginny, they'll probably make you wait outside while we take the tests." Harry said apologetically.

Ginny flashed him a mysterious smile. "I have a surprise for you guys. After you all got your letters, I mailed a letter to McGonagall and asked her if I could take the assessment test to see if I could take a shortened load. It took a bit of convincing, but I finally got her to cave!"

Harry looked at her dubiously. "Ginny, are you sure? I don't want you to miss your last year of school."

"Absolutely. I really love Hogwarts, but I don't want to be stuck here without you…again." She ended firmly.

Just then, a wizard walked up to them. "Good morning, my name is Mr. Shatley and I will be administering the assessment tests today. Please choose a seat while we wait for the remaining students to arrive."

The Great Hall was set up just as it was for the O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s with individual seating instead of house tables. They saw Dean and Neville and chose seats close to them.

"Alright, Dean, Neville?" Ron asked. The friends chatted while the remaining students straggled into the Great Hall.

Mr. Shatley closed the doors to the Hall and strode to the front of the room.

"May I have your attention please?" We will now begin the assessment testing to determine the course of your schooling." He waved his wand and several pages filled each desk. "This test will be divided into two parts: the written exam and the practical exam. The written exam will be first. You will have two hours to complete this test as it is a comprehensive test covering a wide area of study. Once completed, there will be a fifteen minute break and then one of your professors or myself will conduct your practical exam. The results of your tests will be available immediately after the practical exam is concluded. Are there any questions before we begin?"

The room was silent. "Well alright then, you may begin!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up to see someone he thought was vaguely familiar. "My name is Artemius Elvinwright. I'm the new Head of the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic. May I have a word with you and also Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a curious glance and Harry answered for the three of them. "Of course, Mr. Elvinwright."

Ginny smiled at Harry reassuringly and the three friends followed Mr. Elvinwright into an empty classroom.

"I'll get straight to the point. I was given your scores of your assessment tests about an hour ago with the note that the three of you were interested in becoming aurors when you finished your schooling. Is that still the case?"

Harry found his voice. "I am still very interested in being an auror, sir. Ron voiced his agreement but Hermione was silent.

"I know that Harry and Ron want to do this very much, sir. And at one point I thought I might as well. But I have become very interested in perhaps being a Healer." Hermione said tentatively.

"Very well, Miss Granger, I understand that. With your scores, you have a wide range of possibility open to you. I understand a representative from St. Mungo's is still here if you wish to have a meeting with her.

Hermione thanked him and shot a glance at Harry and Ron before she left the room.

"Now, gentlemen, I have an offer to make to you. I would like to extend an invitation to the both of you to enroll in our auror training course to prepare to become an Auror." Mr. Elvinwright finished.

Harry was confused. "I thought we would need to finish school first, sir."

"Ordinarily yes, Mr. Potter. But I feel, and the Minister concurs, that the events of last year taught you quite a bit more than your seventh year would. You tested very well and Ron as well. We think that you would do quite well to start auror training immediately." He explained.

Harry was overwhelmed. He didn't think his dream of being an auror would ever come to fruition.

"Sir, I can't speak for Ron, but it's an opportunity of a lifetime for me. I would love to do this. May I have some time to think it over and to discuss it with my friends?" Harry said slowly.

Ron spoke up. "It would be an honor to be an Auror sir, but like Harry, I'll need to talk with my family before I make my decision."

"That won't be a problem. Take this week to decide and send me an owl with your decision. Thank you for your time, gentlemen." Mr. Elvinwright said as he nodded to them and exited the room.

Harry and Ron stood transfixed. "Can you believe it?" Ron asked. "We're going to be aurors!"

"I really didn't think that was going to happen last year when we were trying to find the horcruxes. I had no idea that he was going to say that. This is great, Ron! Wait till I tell Ginny!" Harry exclaimed.

The two friends exited the classroom and headed back to the great hall to meet Ginny and Hermione.

Ron and Harry saw Ginny and Hermione talking to the Healer from St. Mungo's. They grabbed seats at a table and soon the girls were on their way to meet them.

Ginny beamed. "Hermione says you have some good news?"

Harry spoke up. "The head of the Auror department asked Ron and I to enroll in the auror training to become Aurors!" he beamed. "But we told him that we'd have to talk it over first."

Ginny reached up and hugged Harry excitedly. "That's great, Harry, Ron! I'm so proud of you guys! And we have some news too." She flashed that mysterious smile at Harry and Ron. "Hermione, you tell them."

"Well, after I left you guys, I headed back here to find that Healer to see what I would need to do to get into that career. I saw Ginny was already talking to her, so I headed on over. I introduced myself, and she pulled my test results. She said that the both of us scored very high on the test and would like for us to immediately enroll in the Healer program!" Hermione explained excitedly.

"That's great! No more Hogwarts for any of us!" Ron said eagerly and Hermione gave him a look.

"You're going to wish you were at Hogwarts when you get into your auror training, Ron. It's supposed to be really hard and I won't be able to check your work for you this time."

Ginny took Harry's hands in hers. "I'm really proud of you, Harry. I really think you should take the auror training. You'd make a really great one. But I'm glad you wanted to talk it over with me first."

"And you're going to make a great Healer. I think you're going to have to resist shooting off a Bat-Bogey Hex though. The healers probably frown on those." Harry teased.

"If you don't watch out, you're going to need a Healer." She joked back.

Harry and Ginny looked over to Ron and Hermione to see if they were ready to leave but they were engaged in a bit of snogging.

"You know, they snog much more than we do." Harry said in a mock concerned tone. "I think we need to step it up a bit."

"How about we catch up a little tonight?" Ginny replied, the teasing gone in her voice.

Harry had trouble finding his voice again. "I think we'd better get back, then.

That night at the Burrow, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were ecstatic over the news of the day. They insisted on inviting the old Order over and Neville and Luna as well. The rest of the night passed quickly for Harry who savored being back with his friends and mentors. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that Neville and Luna had starting dating after the battle. As for him, he had been separated from Ginny for most of the night because of so many people who wanted to speak with him but now he searched the room for her and found her talking to Luna.

"Hey Luna. Having a good time?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Oh, yes. Did I tell you that next week Daddy and I are going hunting to find a Foiliwob?" Luna asked in her dreamily sounding voice.

Harry stifled a laugh. "Um, no, I don't think you did, Luna. Sounds like fun. Ginny, can I talk to you for a second?"

They excused themselves from Luna with a promise to visit as soon as she and her father got back from their trip.

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand to the back porch which miraculously was unoccupied.

"What's up, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Are we doing the right thing here, Gin? With me going into Auror training and you into Healer training? We may not have much time at all to spend with each other." Harry asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Harry, I think so. I mean, it's an awesome opportunity for both of us. And I know you've wanted to be an Auror since the first time you found out about them. We can do this. We'll just have to make the most of the time that we do have together. I love you and that will NEVER change." Ginny stated firmly.

"I love you too, Ginny. And you're right. Our love will keep us close, no matter what happens with our new jobs." Harry said, at peace again with their recent decisions.

The couple walked back into the party with a lightened load and the knowledge that the love they shared would keep them together through the next chapter of their lives.

A/N: To everyone who is reviewing this story: Thank you!! They mean so much to me. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all like it too. Things are going well for Harry and his friends. But will they stay this way? I'll update soon.


	5. The Question

A/N: It's all JKR's

A/N: It's all JKR's!

Six Months Later

"Come on, Ron. We're going to be late to meet the girls." Harry pushed his friend. Ron was gathering up his books and parchments from the Auror training classes of that day.

Ron crammed the last of his stuff into his bag and the two friends headed out of the Ministry of Magic and aparated to St. Mungo's Hospital. For the last six months, Harry and Ron had been enrolled in Auror training classes to become Aurors. The coursework was more intense than they would have ever thought it could be. They had hours of work to do every night after class and rarely had time for anything else. It was so bad, that at one point Ron joked to Harry that he would take double potions with Snape over these classes any day. But regardless of all the complaining and griping, both friends loved the work.

Harry and Ron stood outside the employees exit of St. Mungo's hospital. A few minutes after they got there, two young witches came out in magenta robes with the Student Healer emblem on them. One broke apart and ran to Harry.

Harry met her and gave her a huge hug and then a kiss that lingered for several seconds. Harry pulled apart. "Ginny, I missed you this week!"

"I missed you too, Harry. I love you." Ginny answered, still in Harry's ar;ms.

"Oh, Gin, I love you too." Harry replied. He looked over at Ron who was welcoming back Hermione with a bit of snogging.

Hermione and Ginny were enrolled in the Healer program at St. Mungo's. Frequently, their training sent them to other wizarding hospitals to learn new treatments and procedure. This latest trip to France had lasted a week.

Harry walked over and hugged Hermione. "Welcome back." He looked over at his friends. "You guys ready to head to the Burrow?"

When the four friends first started their classes, they had talked about moving to 12 Grimmauld Place and living there. But Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Hermione that they should just all stay at the Burrow for now since there was plenty of room with everyone else moved out and gone.

Everyone arrived at the Burrow and filtered into the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and was telling everyone about what they did in Paris. Harry and Ron helped finish the supper preparations and soon it was time to eat.

"How's Auror classes going, boys?" Mr. Weasley asked. He was so proud that his son was to be an Auror.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "Grueling, Dad. So many new things to learn about tracking, new defenses, stealth, you name it.

"But there is one good thing that we're going to be doing now." Harry broke in. "Up till now, it's been all classroom work with very little practical work besides obstacle courses and such. But now that we're halfway into the program, we're going to be going out into the field with the Auror's more and helping out. In fact, Monday is our first field assignment."

"Well, that's great! You boys better be glad they were in such a need for Aurors. Usually the training takes twice as long as you two are attending for. You only have six months left in it." Mr. Weasley added.

Supper was over and everyone was clearing the table. Harry leaned over to Ginny. "Will you take a walk with me, love?" Ginny nodded, her eyes full of love for Harry.

The two slipped out and headed down to the creek, down to where they always went to talk. Harry took her hands in his.

"Ginny Weasley, I love you. It seems like I've loved you for ever, I just didn't know it. You're my life, my everything. I'd be lost without you. I almost very nearly was without you, but I hope I've been showing you that you can trust me again. That I won't ever hurt you, Gin. That I won't ever leave you again. I guess what I'm trying to say is…will you marry me?" Harry pulled a small velvet jewelry box from his pocket and took out the ring. The ring was beautiful. It was a platinum band with a square cut diamond with smaller diamonds on either side.

Ginny's eyes were wide. "Oh, Harry, do you mean it? You really want me to marry you?"

"Gin, I have wanted to marry you ever since we first went out." Harry answered.

Tears flew down Ginny's face. "Then yes! Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you. I love you so much, Harry." She looked at the ring as Harry slid it on her finger. "Harry, it's beautiful. It's too much!"

"It's not enough." Harry said quietly. He pulled her to him and kissed her with a desire that a husband has for his wife. He pulled away. "I think maybe we'd better get back to the house."

Ginny blushed and grinned a knowing smile. "I think that would be smart." She looked at the ring again and wrapped her other hand around Harry as they walked together. "We're getting married. I'm going to be Mrs. Harry Potter!" she squealed.

"Let's go share the good news." Harry said. "Hope your brother doesn't kill me!"

The happy couple walked back to the house hand in hand. When they entered the house, they saw everyone waiting in the kitchen for them.

"What are you all doing here?" Ginny asked.

"So…?" Hermione asked with a look at Harry. He nodded and the room went wild.

"Congratulations, you guys!"

"Ginny, let me see your ring!"

Ron shook Harry's hand and Hermione hugged him.

Ginny looked at Harry with a smile. "I can't BELIEVE they were in on this, Harry Potter!"

"Well, it's not my fault. I asked your mom and dad for permission to ask you to marry me, so they knew…well, you know your family can't keep a secret!" he teased.

"We're so happy for you both." Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes. "Harry, dear, we've considered you to be part of the family for so long but now you really will be."

After several more rounds of congratulations, Harry and Ginny snuck away to her bedroom.

"Ginny, I'm just so happy that you agreed to be my wife." Harry said.

"Harry, shut up and kiss me already!" Ginny said, pulling him to her.

Harry couldn't think of anything else he'd rather do.

A/N: Please review! I really need to hear what you guys have to say.


	6. Breaking the Rules

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope that you like this chapter!

Harry and Ron sat in their Auror class as the rest of the students filed in. The air was buzzing with excitement, because this was the day they would start going out on assignment with senior Aurors.

Their instructor, Mr. Dovenby, walked into the room briskly. "As you all know, today will begin your field assignments. You will be paired up and will be assigned a senior agent to shadow. There are rules and you must abide by them. They are for your safety. If you disregard the rules, you could jeopardize your lives. He went over to the chalk board that was in the room. He wrote on the board hastily.

The senior agent that you are assigned to work with is your commanding officer. You will do what they say when they say to do it.

If the situation escalates to a duel, one of you must apparate, if possible, back here and inform us of the situation. We will then send back-up officers to the scene.

You must follow the guidelines that you have already been instructed in throughout your training.

Just as he had finished the briefing, several Aurors filed into the room. Harry recognized many of them from his training.

"Split up into pairs and join one of these Aurors. They will be your supervisor for the rest of the program. How you perform on your outings will be evaluated by them." Mr. Dovenby instructed.

Harry and Ron stood up and made their way to a wizard who introduced himself as Mr. Twalison. Harry started to introduce himself and Ron when Mr. Twalison held up his hand. "Gentlemen, I'd have to be living under a rock not to know who you two were." His eyes twinkled and Harry thought of Dumbledore. "It's a pleasure to be able to show you the ropes."

"Sir, it's an honor for us to be able to learn from you." Harry said seriously. Ron nodded his assent.

Mr. Twalison nodded briskly. "Gentlemen, today we are dropping in on someone who is suspected to be a Death Eater. As you know, we are in the process of finding the remaining Death Eaters and rounding them off to Azkaban. His name is Tobias Worley and today we are going to pay him a surprise visit and search his house for evidence and Dark Art items. "

"You two are to have wands at the ready in case Worley wants to put up a fight. If I give you orders, you are to do exactly what I say, no questions asked. Otherwise, you are just to observe today. And if I tell you to go, you get out of there! Do you both understand?" Twalison asked, with a stern look in his face.

"Yes sir." Ron said quickly.

"Yes sir." Harry added.

Twalison, Harry, and Ron arrived at Worley's house. Twalison knocked on the door and when there was no answer, he opened it with an unlocking spell. "Just because no one answered, doesn't mean no one is here." He whispered as a warning."

Harry gripped his wand as he and Ron followed Twalison into the dark house. Harry started to use the lumos spell to get his wand to light the way, but it was as if Twalison read his mind.

"No light right now, gentlemen." Twalison whispered.

Twalison steadily made his way thoughrout the house very slowly. He stopped at the library. "I think we'll search here."

Just then, half a dozen lights shown from wands and Harry looked up sharply to find himself surrounded by six remaining Death Eaters.

Twalison wasted no time. "Go now!" he roared and Ron apparated in an instant. Harry remained with his wand out.

"Well, well. I've been expecting a visit but I must say, I didn't expect it to be Harry Potter!" Worley said sarcastically.

Harry glared and Twalison glowered. "Potter, I thought I told you to get out of here!"

"I know, sir, but I thought I could-"

Harry was interrupted by Worley. "Potty thought he would save the world again." Worley said with a laugh at his friends.

"If you put your wands down and come with us, we can work out a better deal for you." Twalison said evenly to the Death Eaters.

"For some reason, I just don't believe that. Do you guys?" Worley retorted. He raised his wand at Harry. "This will be especially nice."

Harry raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" the spell came from Twalison as one of the Death Eaters wands came to him.

"Stupefy!" Harry pointed at Worley but the Death Eater dodged it with a sick grin on his face.

"Potter! A bit out of practice, maybe? The Weasley girl been keeping you busy?" Worley yelled.

Harry tensed with anger. He raised his wand and the dueling began in earnest. Curses and hexes were flying fast around the room. Twalison and Harry were outnumbered and could only hope that Ron could get the backup here soon. The dueling seemed to go on forever when Harry heard the words ring in his ears.

"Avada Kedavra" Worley screamed at Harry. Harry ducked and missed it. He breathed a sigh of relief and failed to see it hit the wall and come back. It hit him in the back of the head.

Harry felt that his head would bust open it hurt so bad. His last thought was of Ginny and the future they would never get to have."

His body screamed in protest as he moved. He opened his eyes. He was in a bed and every part of his body hurt, especially his head. He tried to turn his head to look at his surroundings and a low moan escaped him.

"Harry?"

He made himself look over to his left side. A teenage girl, about his age, sat there. Her eyes were swollen and she had his hand in hers.

She widened her eyes and pushed a button beside her. "Healer McShyne, he's awake!"

He made himself to look up as a doctor came into the room.

"Nice to have you back, Harry. How are you feeling?"

He had a confused look in his eyes. He tried to speak, but only croaked. The doctor reached over and helped him take a few sips.

"Can you speak now, Harry? How are you feeling"

His voice was barely a whisper, but the doctor and the girl heard him loud and clear. "Who's Harry?"

A/N: Please review!! The next chapter may come pretty soon, but I would like a few reviews before then to see what you guys think.


	7. Getting to Know You

"Who's Harry?" He repeated when no one said anything. He saw the girl exchange glances with the doctor.

"You are." The girl replied. "Don't you remember your name, Harry?"

"No…and who are you? Are you a nurse?" He asked croakily and even more confused.

"It's me…Ginny." She replied. Harry saw her eyes fill with tears. "Oh okay." He felt bad for making her sad. He supposed she must be one of his friends.

The doctor interrupted. "Harry, if you're feeling okay, we're going to step out into the hallway for a moment, but we'll be back soon." The doctor said with a kind smile. He put his hand on the girl's back and gently led her out of the room.

They arrived at the waiting area where the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione were sitting. Everyone looked up expectantly. The Healer cleared his throat. "Well, Harry has woken up finally, but apparently there is still a serious problem to deal with. Harry has amnesia."

Everyone gasped and Ginny choked back another sob. Hermione put her arm around her as the healer continued. "My theory is that since the killing curse hit the wall before it hit Harry, it wasn't as potent as a full on curse. Although he is still with us physically, mentally he is still struggling. Most often, amnesia is short term and his memory will return in a matter of days. But I have to warn you, it is possible that he will never regain his memory. Of course, we will try to treat him with Memory Charms, but I am not sure that that will do. The best thing to do is to surround him with familiar things such as photo albums and the like. Reintroduce yourselves to him and talk to him about past memories. That and time will be the best help we can give him." The healer nodded and left the room.

For a moment there was silence. "What are we going to do?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Ginny who had felt like she would pass out, suddenly felt her strength come back to her. She felt the love that she had for Harry surge through her. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to do exactly as the healer says. We're going to go in there and introduce ourselves. We're going to talk about old times and we're going to be there for whatever he needs and whenever he needs us. I'm going first and you guys can join me in a few minutes."

Mrs. Weasley managed a weak, "Of course, dear." Everyone else nodded their assent, a bit in shock at what Ginny had just said.

Ginny knocked lightly on the door and entered again. Harry looked up at her and Ginny searched his eyes for a sign of recognition.

"Hey, Harry. How are you feeling?" Ginny asked, a bit nervously now that she was in here alone.

"Er…I could be better." He managed.

"Um, well, I guess you don't remember my name. It's Ginny Weasley." Ginny started.

"Oh, okay. Um, hi." Harry stuttered, very uncomfortable with this whole situation. "So…are you one of my friends?"

Ginny looked at the ring on her finger and forced herself not to cry. "Well, Harry, we were a bit more than friends. Actually…a lot more." She held her hand up and showed him the ring. Understanding filled his eyes.

"Oh…I see. Were…were we to be married soon?" He managed to ask.

"Actually, you only proposed two days ago. We were still trying to decide on a date." Ginny was about to say more when Ron and Hermione popped into the room.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said softly. "I'm Hermione and this is Ron…Ginny's brother. We're your friends."

Harry nodded and forced himself to smile at them. "So, where is my family?" he asked. He saw them all exchange glances.

Ginny spoke up. "Harry, we've sort of been your family ever since you started at Hogwarts."

"What's Hogwarts?" Harry asked, more confused than ever.

Hermione piped up. "It's the school we went to."

"What kind of school name is Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know, mate. It's a magical school for witches and wizards." Ron said, speaking at last.

Harry grinned. "That's great but you guys don't have to make up stuff to make me feel better, really."

The trio exchanged glances again.

"Harry, it wasn't a joke." Ginny said slowly.

"What do you mean? You want me to believe in witches and wizards?" Harry said still with a grin on his face.

Hermione took her wand out of her cloak and pointed it at the plant in the corner of Harry's room. "Accio plant!" she said. The plant zoomed over and stopped at her feet.

Harry paled. "You're serious? I'm a…I'm a wizard? There actually is such a thing as magic"

Ron grinned. "You're actually a pretty famous wizard, mate."

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in and the introductions began again. Harry shot question after question to them about the magical community until the healer came and shooed them all out so that Harry could rest. Harry laid awake for awhile with a thousand different thoughts coursing through his mind. Finally, drowsiness overcame him and he drifted off to sleep.

During the night, his dreams were full of snippets of his life that were all jumbled up together and made no sense to Harry. He dreamt of man that was trying to kill him with a giant spider as he was flying on a broom in some type of sports field.

During the next week, the healers ran tests on Harry and tried using Memory Charms to alter his memory. Harry's friends brought him photo albums and other mementos, trying to jog his memory. And during the night, Harry would have his mixed up dreams of which his friends would explain the following day. Harry's senior auror came by to check on Harry. He thanked him for sticking around to help fight and promised him that as soon as his memory returned he would be back to lecture him about breaking the rules. He said this with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. At the end of the week, Healer McShyne gathered the Weasley's and Hermione back together.

"We've run every test and tried every memory charm that we know. We've had memory experts come in and examine Harry. Unfortunately, there is nothing more that we can do for his memory loss. I am willing to release him from the hospital unless you want him to stay longer. But frankly, that would serve little purpose. I would, however, say that all is not hopeless. I find a great deal of hope that Harry will regain his memory because of his dreams that he has been having. Even though they are quite jumbled up, it shows that the memories are there. Think of it as a puzzle that each night is trying to fit the pieces together. I do think that eventually those pieces will form the complete picture and then Harry will have his memory restored. Until then, keep doing what you are doing to share past memories and events and we will just have to wait and see what happens." Healer McShyne finished. He shook Mr. Weasley's hand and nodded to the others and walked back out to the hallway.

They went back to Harry's room. Nothing was said. Finally, Harry spoke. "There's nothing they can do, is there?" he asked quietly. Ginny haltingly relayed the information the healer had just given them.

"So...where do I go? To this Grimmauld Place you have been telling me about?" He asked a bit uncomfortably.

Mrs. Weasley interjected. "Of course not, dear. You'll come back with us. You were staying with us anyway until you finished your auror training."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be in the way." Harry said awkwardly.

"Harry, you're not going to be in the way." Ginny added. "You and Hermione have practically lived with us the last few years anyway."

"Oh, well, okay thanks." Harry said.

A short while later, they had gotten everything wrapped up at the hospital and everyone had aparated to the Burrow. Harry had went side along with Ginny. "Come on, Harry, I'll show you your room." Ginny said as they arrived.

Harry followed her up the stairs to a small slightly cluttered room. Once there, there was the uncomfortable silence that was between them anytime they were alone together. Harry cleared his throat. "I think I'll just lie down for awhile."

"Okay, sure. Mum will have supper in a bit, but if you don't feel up to joining us, I'll bring a tray to you when we've finished." Ginny hesitated. "Harry, I know you don't remember, but I want you to know that I love you." She gave him a small smile and searched his eyes for a moment before she left the room to go back downstairs.

_Nothing. _ Ginny thought as she headed back downstairs. _I told him that I loved him and there was nothing in his eyes but polite interest. He really doesn't remember me. Doesn't even remember that he loves me…_

Harry felt bad that he couldn't remember Ginny. He felt her search him for a response to her but what could he say? Thanks? I wish I could remember that I loved you? Harry felt bad for all of them. He knew that they were trying to be cheerful in front of him but it must be hard for them. As for himself, he was growing tired of poring over photo albums or trying to force himself to remember something, anything. And every morning when he woke up, to look at their expectant faces only to tell them he still couldn't remember anything.

Over the next several days, Harry's mood grew darker and darker. He stayed in his room as much as possible, even taking his meals up there. He stopped looking at his mementos and photo albums. When someone would tell of something that happened in the past few years, Harry would cut them short or else just walk out of the room. And the person effected most of all was Ginny. Harry was especially short with her and had once suggested that she should get on with her life and marry someone else instead of waiting for him to get his memory back since he probably never would.

This last instance had sent Ginny flying out of the Burrow down to the creek where she spent increasingly large amounts of time. Hermione had been in the kitchen getting a snack when Ginny ran by with tears streaming down her face. Hermione put down her apple and went upstairs and knocked on Harry's door.

"Come in." Harry grunted.

Hermione opened the door and pointed her wand to the shades in the room so that they would open and let in the sun. Harry squinted. "Hermione, what are you doing?

"Harry Potter, this has gone on entirely too long!" Hermione snapped. "Everyone in this house has been tip-toeing around you so as not to upset you and I for one am tired of it. I realize that you are going through a hard thing. I can't imagine what it would be like to not know who I was. No one here expects you to have all the answers, but I do expect you to be grateful for what everyone has been doing for you and to show a little sensitivity as to how Ginny is feeling."

Harry opened his mouth, but Hermione didn't give him a chance to speak. "Ginny has been here for you every minute since you've woken up and plenty before that you don't know about. I don't know what you've said to her just now, but she's very upset and she has ran down to the creek. Maybe you should go apologize." Hermione finally finished and had her arms crossed glaring at Harry.

Harry was totally embarrassed. She was right. He had been acting horribly. "You're right. There's no excuse for the way I've been acting. Thanks for coming in here and- and saying all that. I needed it."

Hermione softened. She went and sat on the bed beside him. "Harry, you're my best friend. I'm here for you no matter what." She grinned as she gave him a quick hug. "Even if what you need is for me to yell at you."

Harry stood up. "I'm going to walk down to the creek and apologize to Ginny. Thanks, Hermione."

Ginny was sitting at the creek and tears were streaming down her face. She twisted her engagement ring around and around her finger. "I love you, Harry." She whispered. "But will you ever remember that you love me?"

"I don't know, but I promise I'll try." Harry said in a quiet voice.

Ginny whirled around to see Harry standing behind her.

"Ginny, I owe you an apology for what I said earlier. I was frustrated with how things were going, but it was no reason to take it out on you. Hermione managed to talk some sense into me." Harry said.

"It's okay. I understand." Ginny said softly.

"No, it's not okay. Gin, I can see some of why I love you. I can see how much you love me by how you've been caring for me. I can't promise you that I'll ever get my memory back, but I can promise you that I'll spend every free minute trying to remember."

Ginny smiled. "You called me Gin."

Harry furrowed his brow. "I guess I did."

"You always call me Gin. You know, Harry, I think we'll be alright." Ginny said with another smile as she took his hand hesitantly.

Harry felt alive with electricity as she took his hand in her small one. He smiled back. "Me too, Gin. Me too."

A/N: Will Harry get his memory back? Check back to find out! Please review and tell me what you think.

Patches 2: I look forward to where the story is going as well! 


	8. Come Back to Me

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. A baby was crying and he had the strangest sense that he was the baby. A man and a woman were trying to protect him from another man…a man that was trying to kill him. The dream faded away to another. Harry was at the creek at the Burrow. He was talking to Ginny. He felt his heart would burst with the love that he felt for her. They were arguing and she was upset. He had done something to hurt her…the pain pierced his own soul. Then they were at the creek again and they were both happy. Harry took out a ring and asked her to marry him. She said yes and he slipped it on her finger.

Harry woke with a start. It had been six weeks since he lost his memory but it was slowly coming back. He already remembered the most important one…Ginny.

Harry looked at the clock. Two a.m. It didn't matter, he had to see Ginny. With a silly grin on his face, he practically ran to her room. When he got there, he stopped and slowly opened the door. Harry stood there and watched her sleep. She was beautiful. Her red hair was splayed out over the pillow. A peaceful look was on her face. Had he really forgotten about her? Forgotten the love he had for her? He couldn't wait another minute. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Ginny." He whispered.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. "Harry? Everything alright?"

"Ginny, I remember." He said softly.

She widened her eyes and sat up in a flash. "Really? You really do?"

"Not everything…not yet. But I remember us. I remember you and Ginny, I remember just how much I love you. I'm so sorry that this has happened. I'm so sorry that it was just one more thing I put you through." Harry looked at her through pain filled eyes.

Ginny hugged him with as much force as she had in her body. "You do not know how much I missed you, Harry Potter. I love you so much! But you have to know this wasn't your fault. And you didn't "put me through" anything." She said in a matter of fact way.

"Harry, don't you think I know you? You are never going to just live a quiet life. You're always going to be helping to make our world a better, safer place to live. And it will include risks. You don't think I knew that when I agreed to marry you? Honey, that's one of the things that I love most about you."

"Gin, I love you so much. Harry reached over and kissed her. Ginny deepened the kiss and Harry pulled her closer to him. Ginny searched his eyes and this time found reassurance of his love for her. She pulled him down on the bed beside her and the passion continued to build.

Harry pulled away. "Ginny, we need to stop."

"Harry, I've been without you for too long. I need you. Will you stay here with me tonight?" She asked.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Harry replied. He gathered her in his arms and they held each other as they slipped back to sleep neither willing to let the other go.

Ginny woke up first and glanced at the clock. They had slept pretty late to make up for their late night activities. She smiled and turned back toward Harry. He was still asleep and a lock of his hair had fallen over his eyes. Ginny reached over and brushed his hair back. She traced his jawline and snuggled back closer to him. She smiled when Harry put his arm around her and drew her closer.

"Morning, Gin." Harry said in a sleepy voice. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

"Morning, sweetie." She replied.

"I don't want to move. I want to stay wrapped up with you all day." Harry said.

Ginny giggled. "Me either. But I'm pretty sure that mom would have something to say about that."

Harry sighed. "Guess we better get up then. But before we do, I have a question for you. With all the stress and worry you've been through in the last several weeks, I think you and I need a vacation. I can't rejoin the Auror program until I get my full memory back and you and Hermione are on a two week break from St. Mungo's. So…what do you think about the four of us going somewhere for a week? I'm sure that Ron could get Twalison to give him a week off…unless you want it to be just us."

Ginny sat up. "Really? Are you serious? Harry, that would be awesome! And Ron and Hermione should definitely come. We could still get some alone time in." She threw her arms around him. "Where are we going?"

Harry smiled. He loved it when she was this happy. "Well, I think that Ron and I will make the plans and just surprise you girls."

Harry gave Ginny another quick kiss and jumped out of bed. "I want to talk to Ron and make some plans."

"Wait!" Ginny said with a smile. Harry turned around. "No one knows you got back part of your memory!"

Harry smiled. "Come on! Let's go tell them."

Ginny and Harry bounded down the stairs and screeched to a stop when they saw everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"Ron, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Ginny asked.

"I was at work and then I came home for some LUNCH because it's LUNCH time." Ron said, cracking up.

Harry blushed. "I guess we slept a little late." Before anyone could say anything, he continued. "But I've got good news! I got part of my memory back…at least two of the most important ones. He put his arm around Ginny. I remembered Ginny and I remembered my parents…at least the little about them that I knew before."

Hermione smiled. "We thought something like that must have happened. She hugged Harry. "It's great news. Soon, your other memories will be back too."

Harry turned to Ron. "Can I have a word with you before you go back to work?"

Ron looked puzzled. "Sure, mate." He stood up and Harry and Ron walked outside.

Harry spoke. "I told Ginny that she and I would take a vacation to make up for the last several weeks. I want you and Hermione to come too, if you can. And I want us to plan it all. I want it to be great. What do you say?"

"Sounds great. I should be able to get the time off. Twalison is a great guy, Harry. I've really gotten to know him since we've been working together. You'll really like him too, when you get back. Ron suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Speaking of work, I owe you an apology, Harry. On that assignment, I should have stayed and helped fought. If I had, maybe none of this would have happened to you. I don't know what I was thinking. I just automatically did what he said to do. We NEVER do what they tell us to do."

Harry laughed. "From what you've told me, we should probably start obeying the rules. But seriously, Ron, don't blame yourself. You did what you were supposed to do. I didn't and it's no ones fault but mine that this happened.

Ron let out a sigh. "Thanks, mate. So, where do we want to take the girls?"

"I was thinking somewhere tropical." Harry suggested.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, that sounds great. Hermione will love it." They spent the remainder of Ron's lunch hour talking about various places. They agreed on a destination and Harry said that he would spend the afternoon getting everything set.

After Ron arrived home from work that night, they met with the girls in Harry's room. Hermione and Ginny were as excited about the vacation as Harry and Ron were.

"Did you guys decide on a place?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Ginny Weasley, you are not getting any details out of me." Harry said with a smile. "But I would bring a bathing suit and warm weather clothes. And we're leaving in the morning, so you might want to pack tonight."

The rest of the night was hectic. The group told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they were taking a vacation. At first, they weren't thrilled of them going by themselves but in the end there was really nothing they could do about it, so they relented. It was late before Harry finally ended up going to bed. He lay awake for awhile, going over the plans that he had made. He hoped that everything went smoothly.

That night his dreams were back as usual. But this time, they were less jumbled. He dreamt of the Dursley's and of meeting Ron and Hermione. He dreamed of Dumbledore and of Hagrid. He dreamed of Sirius. Harry woke with a start. His memory was back. All of it! For the first time in weeks, he felt like a complete person and back to his old self. He couldn't wait to tell everyone but this time he would wait until in the morning.

Harry was up early and made breakfast for everyone. Slowly they came down the stairs as the aroma of pancakes and bacon drifted up.

"Morning, Harry." Ron said sleepily as he helped himself to breakfast. Harry smirked. He should have known that Ron would have been the first one to the table.

"Morning, Ron."

Ginny and Hermione came downstairs together, closely followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"This looks great, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley gushed.

Harry blushed. "It's no problem, Mrs. Wealey.

Everyone had filled their plate and was at the table talking animatedly about the upcoming trip. Harry cleared his throat. "I have some good news." He said looking around at everyone. "My memory is back. All of it." He said with a grin.

There was silence and then everyone jumped out of their chairs and ran over to give Harry a hug. Mrs. Weasley was crying and everyone else was smiling.

After a lot of pats on the back and more hugs, everyone sat back down to their breakfast. After they were finished eating, Ron and Hermione pitched in to get everything cleaned up.

Harry looked around at his friends. He had really missed them and he hadn't even known it. This vacation was going to be even better now. "Are you guys ready to go?" He asked. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione nodded. Ron summoned all their luggage from their rooms with a flick of his wand. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley told them all to be careful and to have fun. Ginny and Hermione went to stand beside Harry and Ron so they could Side Along Apparate with them. It was to be a surprise to the very last minute. After another round of goodbyes to Ron and Ginny's parents, they disappeared to their vacation destination.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing especially two people in particular: thewandofdestiny and Patches 2. Their reviews are really awesome and make me update even more frequently to get their next review. Thanks! Stay tuned everybody. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up quickly because I can't wait to write it. And again, please please review!


	9. Paradise

A/N: Warning: This chapter has some mature content in it so be advised!

The four friends apparated to a beach front bungalow. Hermione and Ginny stared wide eyed at the view. The bungalow was situated on a private beach. The view was breathtaking with white sand and sapphire blue water.

"Where are we? This is beautiful, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"We're in Jamaica." Harry replied. "This is a private beach, so no one is going to disturb us, but the city is close by for when we want to go out at night."

Ginny reached up and kissed Harry. "This is great, baby, I love it."

Hermione smiled at Ron. "I love it too." Ron grinned and pulled Hermione to him for a hug.

"Well, let's go inside so we can put our things up." Ginny suggested.

The friends walked into the house and quickly found the only two bedrooms in the house. Ron pulled the door open on one and tossed his luggage inside. "How about you and I take this one, Harry?"

Hermione had that look on her face that she got every so often when Ron was having one of his "Ron" moments. "Ron, I don't think you and Harry are going to be sharing a room this time." She said,

Ron reddened. "Oh, yeah, erm…then you and I in here, Hermione?" He still wasn't entirely comfortable with the thought of Harry and Ginny sleeping in the same room.

"Sure." Hermione followed him into the room with a backward glance at Harry and Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "Poor Ron, I think he's having a bit of trouble with me being with his little sister."

Ginny smirked. "He better learn to get over it."

Harry and Ginny went into the last bedroom. It was the master bedroom and it had a private bathroom with a Jacuzzi.

"Wow, Harry, this is great!" Ginny squealed.

"I thought you might like it." Harry answered.

Harry put his arms around Ginny. "I can't believe we're actually here together. I love you."

Ginny reached up and kissed him. Harry deepened the kiss. Ginny broke away. "Maybe we should change and meet Ron and Hermione on the beach.

Harry grinned. "I think that's a great idea.

Harry went into the bathroom to change, leaving Ginny the bedroom. The pair quickly changed into their swimwear and headed to meet Ron and Hermione in the living room but they weren't there. Harry smothered a snicker. "Let's go on outside. I'm sure they'll catch up later."

Harry and Ginny took the beach towels and chairs that Harry had produced from the house down to the beach. They got into the water and Ginny splashed Harry. Harry grabbed her around her waist and acted like he was going to dunk her.

"Harry Potter, if you dunk me I'll give you the Bat Bogey Hex of your nightmares!" Ginny threatened.

Harry pulled her to him and kissed her in response. He waded out of the water and grabbed their two person float. "Ginny Weasley, will you float with me?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, Harry. I'll always float with you." She replied before she dissolved in giggles. They climbed on and as they were floating, saw Ron and Hermione come out.

"About time!" Harry yelled out with a grin.

Hermione made a face at him and she and Ron ran into the water. The afternoon passed quickly as the four friends relaxed on the beach.

As it came closer to sunset, the group headed back to the house to get ready for their nights out. Harry and Ron had planned to spend some alone time with their girlfriends, so the couples were going out separately.

Harry had changed into a pair of khaki pants and a polo shirt. He was in the living room as Ginny came out of their room. She was wearing a pale green summer dress and her hair was down with loose curls.

"You look beautiful." Harry said as he pulled her to him for a kiss. "Ready to go?"

Ginny nodded and Harry apparated them both into the city. They arrived at an empty alleyway and quickly stepped out onto the street. Ginny reached for Harry's hand and he led them to the restaurant.

The restaurant that Harry had chosen was an elegant restaurant that served Jamaican cuisine and had an entire wall of glass that overlooked the city. Harry gave his name and they were seated by the glass.

"Wow, Harry, this is really nice." Ginny said.

"Anything for you, Gin. We haven't been able to do anything really and I wanted to make up for it. I also want to make plans for our wedding. We haven't even set the date yet." Harry replied. "And the sooner the better for me."

"You don't want to wait until we've completed our training programs?" Ginny teased.

"I did want to, Gin, but it's torture to not be with you now." Harry replied.

"I know, Harry. It's that way for me too. Why don't we have it in the springtime? That will give us about four months to plan for it." Ginny suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Harry agreed. "How about the first Saturday in May?"

"We're getting married on…" Ginny paused as she looked at her calendar. "May the third! Oh, Harry, I can't believe it's actually going to happen. I have so much to do when we get back home."

Ginny suddenly stopped and looked at Harry. "Where are we going to live?"

Harry grinned. "We're not living at Grimmauld Place. I loved Sirius, but that place is depressing. We'll have to go house shopping."

Their server stopped by to deliver their food and then they continued talking about the wedding.

While Harry and Ginny were making wedding plans, Ron was busy with his own plans. He had asked Hermione to stay at the house while he finalized his plans. He ran down to the beach and charmed candles to float in the air, giving the beach a romantic appearance. He also took some small speakers and charmed them to play soft music. Ron laid a blanket on the sand and laid out the picnic food that he had gotten from the city earlier. He stepped back and surveyed his work. He smiled and went inside to get Hermione.

Ron opened the door to the house and Hermione was waiting for him. She was even more gorgeous than she was at the Ball at Hogwarts and his brothers wedding put together. She had on a casual yellow summer dress and her hair was something incredible. He moved toward her and his heart beat a million times a second. She always made him feel this way. "Hey 'Mione. You look great." Ron said as he took her hand. "Ready to go?"

Hermione nodded and Ron led her out to the beach. Hermione took in the candles, music, and the food. "Ron, this is amazing!"

Ron circled her waist with his hands. "We could have went into the city and we will another night, I promise. But, I wanted this to be special." Ron bent down and gently brushed her lips with his.

Hermione responded and ran one hand through his hair.

Ron forced himself to break away. "Come on. We better eat before the food gets cold."

Ron and Hermione sat on the blanket and Ron poured them both a glass of wine and passed the food around to Hermione. After they had eaten, Ron took Hermione's hands in his.

"Hermione, I want you to know that I love you. I've loved you ever since I've known you, but I was too big of a prat back then to admit it. I can't imagine living my life without you, honey. "Will you marry me?" Ron produced a ring from his pocket and held it out to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes pooled with tears. "I love you too, Ron. Yes, I'll marry you!" Ron slid the ring on Hermione's finger.

"I'm sorry that it's not the kind of ring that you deserve, but…" Ron stopped speaking as Hermione put her finger on his lips.

"Ron, it's perfect. I don't need expensive things or lots of money to be happy. All I need is you." Hermione gently chided.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and gave him a kiss that blew him away. He responded to her and lowered her to the ground. The passion intensified and Hermione reached up and took off Ron's shirt. Ron responded by slipping the spaghetti straps of her dress off of her shoulders and stringing a trail of kisses from her shoulder to her neck.

Ron reached to take her dress off and then forced himself to pause. Hermione looked up. "Are you sure you…" Ron started and Hermione nodded.

"I've never been surer of anything." She replied. Ron continued to help her out of her dress and then unfastened her bra. He paused a moment to drink in the sight of her and then continued to explore her body.

Hermione moaned with pleasure and moved to help Ron take off his clothes. She lavished kisses all over his body and was pleased at his response to her. She herself was tingling with electricity from his touch. Finally, when neither of them could take it any longer, they came together as one. Ron let out a low moan and Hermione gave a sharp gasp. Finally, they were still laid wrapped up in one another for a few minutes without speaking, trying to get their breath back.

"Why…haven't we done…that before now?" Hermione asked gasping for air.

"Maybe because we're never alone?" Ron said with a grin. "Want to head inside?"

Hermione nodded and helped Ron pack everything up in a flash. They went back up to the house and into their bedroom.

Harry and Ginny returned to the house from their date. "Harry, this was so much fun." Ginny said as they walked up the porch.

"The night's not over yet." Harry said with a wink. "Stay right here for a sec and I'll be right back." Harry ran into their room and filled up the Jacuzzi with water and lit the candles in the room before he went back outside to get Ginny.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded. He led her into their room. "I've got the Jacuzzi ready for us if you want to slip into your bathing suit and I'll get into mine." They changed into their suits and slipped into the Jacuzzi.

Ginny put her arms around Harry and gave him a long, slow kiss. Harry responded to her and drew her even closer. She wrapped herself around him and felt his body respond to hers.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She whispered, her voice full of desire. "As much as we've fooled around, I do want to wait until we've married to…you know." Ginny blushed.

Harry forced himself to move away from her. "You're right. I know you want that and so do I. Maybe we should take a walk on the beach and cool down."

Ginny nodded in agreement and wrapped a towel around her and handed one to Harry. "You know, our wedding really can't come soon enough."

Harry nodded. He started to kiss her again and then thought better of it. It was going to be a long four months.

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I haven't had much time this week and this chapter was a hard one for me to write for some reason. I'll try to make the next update really soon to make up for it. Stay tuned for that as they are still on vacation…but will this be a perfect vacation or will something go wrong? Find out next time!!

Also, please, please, please continue to review. I love them SO much, good and bad. I welcome your ideas of things to add to the story so don't be surprised to see something you suggested in an upcoming chapter. If I use your ideas, I'll try to remember to credit you with them though.


End file.
